


Trying to Start a Flame in the Heart of the Night 点燃暗夜的心中之火

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Consent Issues, Fever, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nick Fury is not evil, Psychological Trauma, SHIELD, Steve Feels, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是Steve驯服Bucky/冬兵那个故事的延伸。</p><p>这是第二部分，Bucky视角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Start a Flame in the Heart of the Night 点燃暗夜的心中之火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trying to Start a Flame in the Heart of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082323) by [Paraxdisepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraxdisepink/pseuds/Paraxdisepink). 



他不是到这里来杀人的。Bucky的心脏每跳几下，就这么提醒自己，生怕身体里不受控制，只服从命令和任务的那部分会忘记这点，做出什么事来。他就是来观察的，研究一下这个阻止了移动武器的男人。Bucky需要尽可能地了解他，知道他为什么要那么做。

 

现在是夜晚，或者说是属于捕食者和幽灵的凌晨。Bucky两者皆是，他不在白天出来；在那个繁忙令人窒息的世界里没有他喘息的空间，他生存在那个世界之外。

 

公寓楼很普通，没有他记忆里的大楼那样，那些大楼在大屠杀后薄雾下时隐时现，脏兮兮的。Bucky看着三楼。卧室窗户开着。看着那人如此粗心大意，旧日的怒气在他长久冰封的情感下像小火苗一般燃烧起来。美国队长有太多的敌人，不该在睡觉时这样让自己不设防备，太易受攻击了。Bucky就是那些敌人中的一个。曾是。在他自己心里，是最致命的敌人。

 

他用那只机械仿生手臂轻而易举地爬到楼上。悄无声息地从一个阳台跃到另一个上，看里面是否有人。查看卧室很简单。他要做的就是猫在阳台扶手上，一只脚跨上两尺半开外的窗台，找好平衡。Bucky的眼睛盯着睡在大床上的大块头男人。金发，肌肉强健，制服就扔在地板上，好像好不容易才从身上扒下来。那个房间在Bucky心里慢慢消溶成一个更小更脏的屋子，显得很穷困。床上的男人变得瘦小脆弱，Bucky的胳膊一下就能抱起来。那人在咳嗽，咳得很厉害，浑身汗湿，已经没了气力。在穿衣镜里映出一张Bucky的脸，更年轻，满脸担忧，他在来回踱步。

 

_富兰克林一小时前就说他会来把炉子修好。我要再去敲他的门。我跟那个白痴说过你需要暖和起来。_

 

这是他最担心的事，这个瘦小病弱的男人可别在他身边死了；这在他的记忆里很久以前就存在了，比如何掩盖他杀人痕迹的那种担心要早得多。

 

他眨眨眼，缓过神来。床边上有一盒麦片。他们当时那么饿——他们——Bucky纠结的心智无法抓住那一瞬间的感觉，那个脆弱的男孩，加上瞎操心，爱照顾人的自己显示了曾经的一幕，美国队长和冬兵那时那么亲近。亲近，这是一个陌生的东西，他再也搞不懂了。

 

他懂得饥饿。他无声地从窗户溜进来，偷走了那盒麦片。他不明白亲近是怎么回事，但是有那么一刻，站着床边的时候，他感到难以忍受的孤单。

 

**

 

这个想法动摇了深埋在Bucky黑暗面下的内心。肯定是受虐狂的诱惑让他又回到那个公寓，从他碎裂的内心里找出旧时的记忆，同时他也明白无法抹去那些已经改变他的岁月，还有那些他犯下的罪行，而且他也无法变回当初的那个他了。但是看见阳台上的那些食物让他内心在挣扎——更多的麦片牛奶，和一个蓝色的碗跟勺子。放在外面给他的，是希望……Bucky爬上去，在暗淡的清晨孤零零吃完，因为自上次之后他没有别的东西可吃，不是因为他相信什么。

 

**

 

回到那个公寓变成了一种强制行为。不是因为饥饿；Bucky _想起_ 饥饿不是驱使他这么做的原因，他为此惊愕地好几个小时没法动弹。他需要看看食物是不是留在外面。这样可以衡量公寓里面那个男人是否还心存信念。这样也可以让Bucky衡量他自己现在是什么样的人，得到那些他不配得到的东西会让他有多恶心。

 

没什么可以吓到Bucky了——他战斗过，被拷打过，记忆被抹去过，被重塑过——但是在第五晚，当他看见有个身影坐在阳台上，那人肩膀宽阔，金发在街灯映照下的像冠上了一个头带，他停在阴影里一动不敢动。那人在等，面带倦容，但他锐利的战士的双眼在黑暗中搜寻着，仍是心怀希冀。Bucky知道内疚是什么，那种压在肩上的重量，但他现在的反应更加直接，那感觉刺得他心窝疼。

 

他没有凑过去。习惯性地溜走之后他才意识到自己其实可以走过去。他想要走过去的。

 

**

 

大部分时间Bucky都呆在一个废弃餐馆肮脏的楼梯底下。他心里奔腾而过的心事让他一直呆在那里；那些令人毛骨悚然的系列暗杀，被解冻和脑中的一片空白，然后是被再次冰冻，还有从他身体里流逝掉的那些岁月。他把那些断断续续的片段连在一起凑出了一点儿时间概念，他试图把记忆按正确的次序排列，数一下有多少个受害者。他正在变虚弱，慢慢产生的脆弱感令他无法忍受。Bucky清楚他现在体重下降，不断训练出来的肌肉在消失。事实是，在他盯着那个公寓时，闪现的 _旧日_ 记忆让他痛不欲生，但是至少它们没有浸染成血红色。

 

这次，他发现不光有麦片牛奶和那个蓝色的碗留在了外面。那里还有一个保温壶，里面装着咖啡。Bucky喝了。咖啡烫到了他的喉咙，在寒夜里他哆嗦得厉害。他刚才根本没意识到自己这么冷。

 

三个夜晚，Bucky来的时候都看见多出来的咖啡。这就像给被揍趴下的人一根救命草，他知道挨揍是什么滋味，公寓里的那人关心他，想让他暖和。

 

转天晚上，Bucky爬上三楼阳台时，肩膀火辣辣的疼。疼痛让他还保存着一丝清醒，他知道伤口很严重。一个流浪汉用蹩脚的越南话朝他大叫来着，是个错把Bucky当成敌人的退伍老兵。那人手里拿着一把刀，朝Bucky走过来时Bucky愣住了，害怕他的身体会不受自己控制跳起死亡之舞，在2秒之内把那人的喉咙撕开。那人在Bucky躲开之前，砍了他一刀。

 

他现在能感觉到肩膀后面干了的血痂，把他的衣服跟皮肤黏在了一起。

 

食物和咖啡摆在那里，爬上去这个过程把他的体力耗尽，他的双腿打颤，就要坚持不住了。Bucky的机械手臂挂住了自己，栽倒在水泥地上。他现在能感觉到饿，那是一种折磨人的感觉，所以他用平时双倍的速度狼吞虎咽地吃着，把咖啡留在最后喝。

 

他站起身，因为这个动作牵动了肩头的伤口而直磨牙。他正准备爬下去，就在这时，拉门一下开了。

 

“Bucky！”

 

他没有因为那个名字抬头，根本就没去注意。那个被 _他们_ 洗脑后变成的人不禁觉得站在门廊处瞪着哀求蓝眼睛的男人十分可怜。那个名字是属于另一个他的，那个脆弱的他，那个他曾拥有保护和家庭，战场上的硝烟和喧嚣，以及那些为了彼此牺牲生命的生死兄弟。那名字属于一个死人，一个美国队长心软得无法割舍的死人。

 

Bucky已经站起身，腿盘在栏杆上准备跳下去。美国队长也许是挺可怜，不过用某个他失去的鬼故事折磨他肯定更加残忍。Bucky折磨过很多人，这种不必要的残忍就是浪费时间。

 

美国队长站着门廊没有动，但是看起来他很想在Bucky滑下栏杆之前抓住他。在他说话的时候，声音里透着绝望：“来吧，别跑。你一个人在外面那么冷的天气要干什么呢？这有更多的食物。”

 

Bucky再一次看着那人穿着星条旗制服，一遍一遍地求他想起来。但是这次他只求他留下，然后转身进屋，关上了门。

 

Bucky 溜回他在破餐馆下的避难所，不过转天夜里又去了。他也许还能有点用处，在夜里帮他守着公寓，来换饭吃。美国队长有很多敌人。Bucky窝在阳台的角落里，在那里贴在墙会暖和些。他肩膀上的伤更严重了，腿也因为走路酸痛。最后他睡着了，等他醒过来的时候阳台门半敞着。

 

天还黑着。他蓝色的装麦片的碗在起居室的地毯上，离门有几英尺远。里面盛着圆圈儿的意粉，还有看起来像是意面酱汁的东西，在咖啡保温壶旁边冒着热气。热乎的食物……Bucky记不起他上次吃热饭是什么时候了。这些天他吃的就是麦片。这顿饭把他引进来，他蹲在地板上，没命地把吃的往嘴里铲。怎么会有东西这么好吃！

 

**

 

后面两个晚上，盛着意粉的碗都会放在起居室的地板上，冒着热气，旁边还有咖啡。每一次，阳台门打开的声音都把他惊醒，告诉他吃的来了。但是Bucky都是等到就剩他一个人时才进去吃。这样更容易些。

 

两天后下雨了。大楼顶上的屋檐根本遮蔽不了什么，等到半夜下起倾盆大雨时，Bucky全湿透了，打着哆嗦。

 

现在，只要他静静地呆着，足够长足够静，那些记忆就会来偷袭他。他在跟一队穿着肮脏的土褐色军服的人在雨水和泥巴里行军，有的人因为中弹在流血，他们所有人都很害怕。那些伤势太重无法行走的人被留下，脑袋里嵌了一颗子弹。Bucky的耳朵仍因为枪击的冲击嗡鸣不已。就算有反对处死那些已投降战俘的人道主义法规存在，这帮新派德国佬才TMD不会去管那套呢。

 

因为寒冷，Bucky忍不住地咳嗽，一个肌肉强健的戴着圆顶高帽的男人用一只胳膊环住他的肩。

 

Dugan。他的名字叫Dugan。

 

_你要是再这么使劲咳，会伤到自己的，Jimmy_ _。也许我们要去的地方有汤。_

 

他警告他说应该把咳嗽压下去，不过Bucky又咳了一通，边咳边说：“ _我刚跟你说过。是_ _Bucky_ _。_ ”

 

有一个德国佬用枪托砸Dugan的后脑，然后朝Bucky喊了一句，现在Bucky明白那句话的意思了， _闭嘴，快走！_

 

过了几十年那么长的时间，Bucky想要在德国猪的枪托落下之前，把那猪猡的胳膊掰成三截儿。他想抓住枪，把子弹都倾泻在那旷野上，让每个制服上贴有红色臂章的德国猪倒在地上，跟蛆虫一起腐烂。但是，怒火崩溃成了悲痛。他知道Dugan死了，Gabe也是，他们刚刚无声地还在Bucky左边前行。

 

“你可以进来睡。”

 

Bucky猛地睁开眼睛。他没听见门响，但是仅仅那么几个字就如同救赎一般，让Bucky不用再一次走向那个他们正在前往的地狱。

 

“里面很暖和。”美国队长的身形出现在门廊，他再一次用哄人，又带着信心的声音恳求道。他相信Bucky应该得到更好的待遇，而不是呆在湿冷的外面受冻哆嗦。

 

那人没再说别的，只是把门留了一条缝，然后退回到厨房。

 

他走了。Bucky咽了一下。他是个好人，应该得到放下后的平静，那是他应得的。

 

人家已经给了吃的，不拿的话有点残忍，而且让Steve能给自己的朋友提供比意粉和麦片更好的东西，还有他一晚上不被淋湿也算是给Steve的一些安慰。Bucky现在浑身直滴水，但是坐在桌子边上带软垫的椅子上真是舒服啊。他的肌肉酸痛非常，真的没法坚持着不领情了。

 

他吃了东西，吃完后，他靠着门，窝在起居室的角落里安顿好。地毯比外面的水泥地柔软多了，但是他的衣服上到处都有水流下来，不一会儿Bucky就觉得很不自在，因为自己太脏了，不应该呆在这。

 

卧室的门关着，里面的男人显然在熟睡。Bucky剥下他精湿的衣服，染血的上衣黏在了后背上。他溜进浴室，打开淋浴，调到自己能忍受的最热程度。他想让水烫伤自己，把这些年的血债和谋杀烙掉。水温让他肩后的伤口火辣辣地疼，不过这不算什么。比起自己再也不会干净这件事，这感觉不算什么。

 

水太烫了，Bucky快要晕倒了。他走出来，打开门透透气，把裤子穿好，转身在镜子里查看肩膀的伤口。口子大概有3英寸长，需要缝合，现在红肿，结痂，十分丑陋。他以前有过更糟糕的伤情。Bucky记得他在废弃的九头蛇基地里身中三枪，在地上爬。他记得第一次那些人把他解冻重启的时候，他躺在红房的桌子上，他们疯了似的给他肩膀那里的残肢止血，不让他流血流死。

 

“嗨，让我看看。”

 

一个宽厚肩膀的身影映满他身后的镜子，全身光洁肌肉笼着金色，只穿了一条平角裤。他的眼睛看着Bucky现在有多瘦，最重要的是身上布满伤痕。他伸出一只手把Bucky转过来。

 

Bucky心跳加速，浑身皮肤发痒。那场他计划着炸掉大楼，夺回宇宙魔方的战斗。他能感到手里握着冰冷的手枪，准备射击，然后看见Steve的脸，拼命地想要认出来。Bucky喉咙里直恶心，他感到愤怒和血腥的谋杀在身体里奔涌，之后那个身穿星条旗的白痴就是不肯闭嘴，让他无法把对方揍得脑浆满地，安静地完成自己的任务。

 

他身上带了一把枪，别在裤子里。Bucky脑子里想的只是他当时无法控制自己，那个男人、自己的直觉和忠诚还是他身体里的一部分。

 

他从浴室溜出来，抓起夹克，冲出公寓，不去理会身后阳台上传来喊他名字的声音。

 

**

 

Bucky让自己平静下来，确保自己不会去拿枪在浴室里扣动扳机，与其这样他宁可把自己打死。这就是他随身带枪的原因，这是他拥有的唯一安全感。他的脑袋里回响着门廊里叫自己名字的声音，美国队长害怕再失去他一次，愧疚让Bucky在死寂的凌晨又回到那个公寓。他不想让一切变得更糟。

 

雨还在下，食物再次留在了厨房桌台上，在求他进去。Bucky在阳台拉门旁边的地毯上蜷缩起来，同时也能满足内心罪恶的那部分；那个人格的他肯定会想起Lukin和红骷髅的命令，一听到卧室有动静或者得知自己不是一个人，就会窜出门去。

 

**

 

这种相处模式一直延续到有一天晚上，美国队长不在家，Bucky在阳台上替他看守无人公寓的时候，在墙角打起了盹儿。他的身体带着警惕的沉重感，心智模糊，以至于他比原本打算的睡得沉。他肩膀后面一跳一跳地疼，眼睛因为一直试图保持睁开的状态而火烧火燎似的疼痛。他十分疲惫，拉门的声音把他惊醒，Bucky往后躲。门廊处的那个身影一点没有靠近过来。

 

那人手腕上挂着一个购物袋，手里捧着个蓝色塑料盒。他的声音是那种强迫自己装出来的、毫无威胁的温柔声音，试图哄骗一个小动物不让他羊入虎口。

 

“我知道你带的东西不多，我给你买了点儿。”盒子里是牙刷，干净的袜子和内裤，还有一个梳子。“我把这些给你放在浴室里，Buck。”

 

那个盒子放在了咖啡桌上，他把购物袋里的东西拿了出来——一条绒乎乎的蓝色毯子，大得足够让Bucky把自己裹进去。他把毯子放在了沙发角落里，明显是在邀请Bucky睡在那儿。

 

Bucky看着那个颜色。他回到了伦敦的一栋大楼里，站着镜子前，把深蓝色新军装大衣的扣子扣好。Peggy Carter轻快地从身边走过，不过停了足够长的时间给了Bucky一个赞许的眼神。

 

_真帅啊，中士。那个颜色很适合你。_

 

她从旁走过去，那个穿着红白蓝三色的男人站着镜子边上一脸喜色。

 

 _我想让咱俩相配。家乡的那些人真的以为咱俩只是好朋友。_ 他拍拍Bucky的肩。 _Peggy_ _说的对。你看起来很帅，Buck_ _。_

 

他的手徘徊不去。这让Bucky恢复了自尊，也让他松了口气，暖和起来，因为他作为所有物被标记上了颜色。

 

Bucky眨眨眼，就剩他一个人了。他爬回起居室，现在那里没人，他爬上沙发，蜷起来。他想用那个深蓝色把自己包裹起来，想要记起他是什么——那个站在美国队长身边，忠诚的战友。

 

**

 

随着夜晚继续，Bucky觉得自己的状态越来越糟，因为疲惫而虚弱，意识模糊，但是又睡不着，头脑里只有关于从武器贮备库出来，和他们俩人晚上出去坐在一起谈论家乡的记忆。Bucky的脑子试图想着这个事实——他们设法回到了家，而战争也结束70年了。这让他心绪不宁，焦躁不已。他从沙发上爬起来，溜进卧室。

 

那人在睡觉，盖着好几层毯子。Bucky记得他们没有东西保暖的那个年代。没有取暖设备，只有彼此。有时，执行任务的时候也是那样，就他俩的时候。他记得扎得人痒痒的羊毛毯，还有后背靠着的一堵结实的墙给他的温暖，这么说有点软弱，但是这让他感到很安全。

 

现在，他想温习那种感受。他不想再觉得他的敌人就在自己那副令人惊恐的皮囊里了。

 

毯子一动。湛蓝的双眼睁开。Bucky僵住了。

 

那双眼睛看着他的脸，一只强壮的手从毯子里伸出来。“Bucky……”

 

Bucky的皮肤上再次爬满惊慌感。他记得自己隔着枪管盯着那双绝望的蓝眼睛，他因为自己的失控胃里一阵翻搅，他想到的是美国队长现在躺在那里有多脆弱，还有他可以如何用几下快招把他摁在那里宰了。他能看见自己那么做，膝盖抵在对方的胸口，用那只机械手掐住喉咙，在对方踢打喊叫的同时拔枪，鲜血和脑浆溅满床头板。Bucky浑身发凉，头上冒汗心跳加速。担心自己会呕吐，他退开了。

 

**

 

开始下雪了，Bucky累得不想跟自己打架到底要不要回那个公寓去，对那里的归属感让他能免于消失在某条街道上。天冷得像刀割似的，可他的脸却直发烫，喉咙因为饥渴而疼痛。

 

美国队长在一个人做饭，用移动式烧烤炉烤鸡肉，然后配上蔬菜。他朝Bucky叫道说后门没锁。

 

Bucky脱下满是雪花的夹克和衬衣，这样就不会把他屁股下的沙发弄湿。那双蓝眼睛一直跟着他，因为他身体瘦削的线条忧心忡忡。那人什么都没说，又往烤炉上放了一块鸡胸，过了几分钟，切好跟米饭蔬菜配在一起递给Bucky。

 

“我给你做了好吃的。”靠近得小心翼翼，话语十分温柔。他把盘子放在咖啡桌上，又凑近了些，比Bucky认为的安全距离还要近。“我猜你一直都没怎么吃肉。”

 

美国队长担心的是这个？不是他这个“挚友”戳到他脸上的枪，也不是Bucky脑子里闪过的试图杀死他的画面？虽然Bucky自己并不完全清醒自控，他内心却因为看见食物有所反应。

 

他看了一下，然后狼吞虎咽吃起来。不光是因为饥饿。他想把自己“作为一个人被好好照顾而不是一个武器”这个想法吞下去，直到他记起来如何做一个人，而非一件武器。

 

**

 

在这次漫长的沐浴里，Bucky想把深入骨髓的寒意用热水冲走，也把自己永远也不会再干净的感觉洗掉。他出来的时候脑袋发晕血管还一跳一跳的，他想躺一下。

 

沙发被占上了。电视开着，Bucky站在门廊那儿踟蹰不前，Steve琢磨着是不是自己应该让Bucky蜷着躺下，然后假装自己不存在。他正忙着读一堆文件，抬头瞧了一下Bucky，没说话。Bucky小心翼翼地朝前走过来，坐在沙发的一头儿把自己缩成一团。他觉得那人不对劲儿，不过目前没有什么威胁。

 

Bucky已经昏昏沉沉，东倒西歪了。在梦里，他好暖和，使劲贴着一个结实强健的身体，哪怕是在高耸寒冷的阿尔卑斯山上，也不觉得冷。他的骨头都要累散架了，想睡上一个礼拜才好。他想回家，他受够了随时准备亮出武器或者找掩护躲避的日子。他想要确认这个他紧贴着的男人能让他有回家的感觉。他必须这样做。得有人记得美国队长也不是无坚不摧的。

 

电话响了，Bucky睁开眼。他还能感觉到那实实在在的热度，随后意识到他的脸贴着丹宁布料，他睡在了Steve的大腿上。他开始心跳加速。这太近了。但是一只大手伸过来温柔地放在他头发上，无声地请他不要躲开。

 

“没事的，Buck。”

 

因惊吓而逃走的直觉被温柔的对待打消了。他现在这个样子很舒服，而且事实是Bucky只是想这么躺着，想要另一个躯体带来的温暖，想不用再去纠结正与恶。如果他能让自己成为 _他们_ 让他成为的人，那为什么他不能在这里做同样的事呢？把朋友仅剩的人性交给美国队长，让他照顾他，减轻他的愧疚感。

 

这是个半梦半醒间产生的想法，然后Bucky又睡着了。他头皮上猛地拉扯第二次把他弄醒。有手指缠在他的长发里，他心里闪过俄语的审讯和愤怒的威胁，太疼了，Bucky不禁晃头躲闪。

 

他头顶上的那张脸满是歉意，但同时又很坚定。“你得让我看看。”

 

Bucky都忘了他头皮上的伤口了，那儿已经结了痂，所以头发沾着以前的血迹。他只是想睡觉，不想计较这些小事，他退开，爬进了沙发角的毯子里。

 

**

 

他的梦令人痛苦不安。Bucky被命令去追杀每一个美国队长深爱的人，用最最残忍的方式杀死他们，以此来打碎他的信念。Bucky拒绝了，但是他们设法扰乱了他的心智，令他无法抵抗。那些面孔都模糊不清，在他的利刃下尖叫，但他完成了任务。名单上的最后一个是年轻版本的自己，骄傲神气，是他布鲁克林小世界里的明星。Bucky用不同于前面的残忍方式一遍又一遍地用刀捅进那人的身体，徒留美国队长在一边惊叫。那个神气的小孩能把凌霸者赶走，可他还不知道所有那些保护自己不被杀死的方法。他完全不是对手，Bucky把他捅得像染红的破布，而美国队长则跪在他身旁，发狂一般试探他的脉搏，试图把那些伤口堵住，可他的两只手根本不够用。他应该知道没办法救他的。队长怎么能让他爱的人那样活着，充满恐惧还从里到外都被摧毁了？他为什么如此自私？

 

Bucky浑身是汗地惊醒，后背肩膀上的刺伤抽痛着。他现在觉得就像那个躺在地上半死的自己一样，挣扎着强迫自己清醒，又心烦意乱地无法睡去。他头晕脑胀，心情沉重，口渴难耐。

 

有动静从厨房传出来，有个身影打开柜橱拿了一个杯子，放到冰箱那里接水。Bucky从沙发上溜下来。他特别想喝水。

 

他实在是习惯了干什么都不出声，所以那人转身时没想到Bucky会站的那么近，把他吓得一哆嗦。他把杯子放下，Bucky盯着他。Bucky没有看到梦的结局。也许那人真把他救了。

 

现在，那双眼里闪烁的只有顽强又毫不退却的爱意，还有经历了无数谴责却决不放弃的希望。他离得那么近，Bucky都能感觉到他的温度。Bucky看着他真诚的眼睛，想问他是不是会那样做，把从前的他从被摧残毁掉的废墟里带回来。美国队长不是会让人心存希望吗？

 

那人抬起结着茧的大手触摸Bucky脸颊的时候，他吓了一跳。

 

“嗨，Buck……”他的声音缓慢从容，仿佛想要用温柔融化他们所做的一切。

 

Bucky不需要温柔，只要 _温暖_ 。

 

他都不知道自己在干吗，但那个触碰激起了心里的某种渴望。他向前一冲。这肯定看起像攻击一样，那双强壮的大手举起来好像要把他隔挡开，可是最后它们放下来，在Bucky失去平衡的时候抓住了他的肩膀，最后他把Steve往后推压在了冰箱上。他俩身体接触到的每一寸都有热流窜过，Bucky怎么要也要不够。这种温暖可以，他想，如果他能带着Steve那顽强的信念和力量，沉浸在这温暖中足够长的时间，就可以把他带回来。

 

他把脸埋在Steve温暖的脖颈里。在他俩胸膛触碰的地方，Bucky能感觉到对方如雷的心跳。他能感觉到Steve的呼吸和因为期待而紧绷的身体。他自己也因为这些触碰引起的早已忘记的刺激感而心跳加速，有温暖的大腿贴在他的腿上，这感觉让他的阴茎硬挺搏动着。

 

他脑子发晕，模糊的记忆里是柔软的双腿缠在他身上，气喘吁吁的声音呼进他的耳朵里，叫着 _Bucky_ _，Bucky_ ……他看见 _她的_ 红发铺在枕头上。她的指甲在他后背抓挠，他的牙齿嵌进她的脖颈把呻吟声闷住，他们在黑暗里一起高潮。这些记忆让他痛苦，可同时又让他的分身变得更硬了；不过那些别的什么人都不是Bucky现在渴求的。

 

耳朵里那熟悉声音突然哼出的呻吟刺激了他。他意识到自己正在碾动他的胯，跟另一个男人勃起阴茎的触碰感对他来说很新奇，不过这都没关系。Bucky想要的是Steve，那人正两手乱抓，呼吸急促，把哽咽的呻吟声灌进自己耳朵。对方的双手用双倍力道紧攀在他身上，也渴求着他。Bucky更加用力的抓紧对方，抓住那种联系。他不想让Steve放开他。

 

高潮来的令Bucky措手不及，他的牙齿陷入了Steve脖颈上绷起的肌肉里。Steve紧贴着他浑身发抖，攥着他细瘦的胳膊，力气大的掐出了淤青，同时不住的呻吟，声音里都是压抑的痛苦的欢愉。

 

等一切结束，Bucky双腿打颤地从他身上退下来。刚才的记忆明显让Bucky吓了一跳，那感觉是真实的，不是做梦。对面那人脸上也带着震惊，Bucky不知道该怎么办，只能慌乱地试图抹去刚刚那几分钟的记忆。

 

他试着用洗澡来忘记。他试着保持清醒。他不太舒服，浑身是汗黏糊糊的。他活了这么久从没这样过，这不正常。也许是他的身体终于要垮了，他现在在极速衰老。Bucky不确定这个一切马上都会结束的想法是不是让自己松了口气。

 

他没法不去想Steve如何紧攀着他，把他拉近，他硬挺的分身贴着自己的。他并没有不想要冰箱旁的那一幕发生。而且，Bucky靠近他，再也没想过要杀他，一次都没有。Bucky想着他做的那些噩梦，不想独自睡去。

 

他等了一会儿，等到Steve睡着就爬上他的床，蜷在他身边。他只是想要在那里躺一会儿，并告诉自己他在天亮之前就会回到自己的沙发上。

 

**

 

Bucky睡得太沉了，忘了起身离开。他后背贴着热乎乎的东西，然后意识到这一晚上他俩中的一个凑得更近了。以前战争期间，在冰冷的地上没地方可睡，他俩会这么干，所以这种情况他很熟悉，可是现在却感觉没那么单纯了。

 

被单窸窣作响，后面那人转过身对着他。Bucky没动。一只手轻抚他的肩膀，这次Bucky没有绷紧身体。

 

“你还舒服吗？暖和吗？”这种语气你一般会对生病或者被虐待的动物用，因为你想要哄它们相信你。Bucky觉得有点难受。被单让他热得喘不过气。

 

他舔湿嘴唇。他想说对于昨晚他很抱歉。他从来不会那样扑到一个女人身上。他想要点水，还想问问自己能不能今天在这里睡一宿。

 

有人猛捶前门，一个男人叫着“开门”。床一震，一阵西里呼噜穿衣服的声音，随即卧室门关上，把Bucky一个人留下。

 

 

他坐起来。渴的嗓子疼，脑袋又晕，好像这个亮堂的屋子都在乱晃，但是他还是那个训练有素的自己，直接忽略了那些不适，专注去听门外的声音。墙很厚，他没法听清楚所有对话，但是“冬兵”这两个字让Bucky一跃从床上跳到地上，穿上靴子。他听见“Bucky”这个名字，两个声音提高，爆发出了争论。

 

不论公寓里的是谁，他们都知道他在这。唯一的问题是如果他们得知冬兵在美国队长床上舒舒服服地躺着，会拿队长怎么办。以叛国罪起诉他？给他安上共犯的罪名？Bucky无法让自己的罪行玷污Steve。

 

他动作迅速，趁着他们在客厅里没看见他，把窗户拉开溜出去，落在二楼的阳台上，然后一路爬下去。他很擅长悄无声息地逃跑。

 

肾上腺素让他的不适一扫而光，几分钟后Bucky已经逃离了公寓。外面在下雪，他腿上的肌肉很疼，如果他因为这个停下来，那就绝对走不动了。他踉跄了几次，还是坚持往前走。等他到了藏身的废弃餐馆时，整个人觉得天旋地转。他的腿因为虚弱抖个不停，耳鸣大得什么声音都听不见。他口渴非常，尽管天很冷，但他已经因为出汗脱水了。他的视野越来越窄，周围的空间变得无限大。有一级向下的楼梯他没踩着，人摔了下去，一直往下滚，左膝撕裂的疼，然后落到下面的积雪里。他知道自己就要晕过去了，尽全力向前爬，藏到大楼下面，这样就没人能从上头看见他了。

 

当 **他** 出现在楼梯最下面一级的时候，Bucky不知道自己是不是在做梦。他脑子里一团浆糊，已经不想去在意了。如果美国队长能绕过半个地球在一个囚禁设施里找到他，那他也肯定能在离他家不到2英里的地方找到Bucky。

 

现在是夜里。那人脸颊通红，身上都是雪，小心翼翼地靠过来，可是Bucky能往哪里跑啊，他要是试着站起来肯定又得晕过去了。

 

“Bucky？”

 

声音里带着无限的宽慰，其实他已经担心了好几小时。Steve找了一整天。肯定的。当他想要干什么的时候，他从不放弃。

 

他没有放弃他。

 

Bucky垂下眼看着冰冷肮脏的水泥地。他怎么就不能放手一次呢，就算为了他自己好？他为什么不能为他这么做一次呢？

 

他又凑近了些，举起两只手，就好像他觉得Bucky可能不会信任他似的。“我不是来伤害你的。我想你需要帮助。你不用藏了。”他跪下来，这样就不会居高临下地让人害怕。这看起来更像是在恳求。“我知道你不记得我，但你是我最好的朋友。我不会让任何人……”

 

Bucky抬起头，吓了一跳。他以为自己不知道他是谁？Bucky咬着牙，因为又想起那些东西胃里一阵恶心，宇宙魔方放射出来的蓝光把那些记忆烙印在了他心里——每一次任务，每一次谋杀，以前的每一点记忆。他咽了一下，眼里蓄起泪水，因为他现在所做一切的就是回记起从前。

 

“我记得……”他的嗓子因为长时间不说话而发紧，声音刺耳，但是他对上那双蓝眼睛，让自己说出一个词。“Steve。”

 

Steve的脸因为震惊而变得有些激动起来，随即能明显看出他松了口气。

 

“那你为什么要跑？你知道我不会让任何人责怪你。”

 

Bucky舔舔嘴唇，但他没力气解释。

 

“我不信任他们。”

 

Steve知道这不是整个事实，但是他看起来也明白Bucky现在不舒服，不能逼他。

 

“他们说你脑子里还有机关会让你失控。我知道你不想伤害任何人，Buck。”

 

Steve又靠近些。他的手伸进口袋里，Bucky紧张起来，就像一个要弹起的弹簧。Steve又动了一下，Bucky刚听见他嘟囔了一句什么对不起，然后就扑了上来。

 

那人太强壮了，虽然Bucky的身体本能地尽力挣扎，但他知道自己太过虚弱。而更加让他害怕的是，Steve一直都是他自己假想出的，怕在40年前他试图逃走的时候，那帮人对他的脑子 _动了手脚_ ，现在他们要带他回去了。他的心脏贴着肋骨跳得飞快。针头的刺痛传来，接着他就向前跌入了一双强壮的臂膀里。

 

**

 

Bucky在一阵机器的嗡鸣中醒来，感到有氧气面罩压在脸上。他的喉咙干涩，不过他不关心这个。他身上连着什么管子之类的，惊恐让他浑身发凉，他们是不是又刚把他从冷冻状态恢复？他的心砰砰跳，但是身体好像根本没气力让心脏跳成那样。与此同时，失落感他的心一沉。在这个崭新的时代，和Steve待着公寓里的那段时间让他切实地能抓住一些东西。现在是他经历过的最无情的事，他还没有握住的联系被打碎了，他一下错过了不知多少年，再也无法挽回。

 

机器在远处哔哔作响，Bucky这才奇怪怎么这次他们没有抹除他的记忆。他知道如果他不从这里逃走，他们最终还是会那么做的，所以他不停挣扎。

 

他的视线定焦在两个朝他跑过来的护士身上，一个金红色的头发，另一个是个年轻的日本女孩。俩人看起来都不具威胁，要打出去不会费事。

 

金红色头发那个先赶到他跟前。

 

“哦上帝，中士，别动！”她一只手扶在他胳膊上。Bucky几乎要反射性地用金属手臂把她扔过屋子，可是她竟然拍拍他，试图让他平静下来。“你要把肩膀后面的缝合线挣开了。你心跳太快。你必须要放松。”

 

她的防护衣口袋上别的名牌写着“神盾医护”。她叫Lisa。有一瞬间，他觉得她和另一个女孩都好漂亮。X部也有漂亮姑娘。

 

“你还在康复期间。”那个日本女孩补充道。她的名牌上写着‘Michelle’。“你得伤口已经发炎了。你很幸运，没感染。你想坐起来吗？在输完液之前，你哪儿都不能去。”

 

他想做的就是爬起来，占据一个有利地势，观察一下这个什么神盾，最好是用狙击枪的瞄准镜。谁知道X部又跟什么人结盟了。不过他还是点点头。

 

“我们可以告诉美国队长你醒了吗？”Lisa不再拍他的胳膊了，而是轻抚他的头发，Bucky这才意识到头发很湿，而且短了。他光裸的后颈凉飕飕的。“我也不敢相信他们发现你还活着。”

 

她看起来像是要哭。这些小姑娘不知道他经历过什么，干过什么。但是Steve……Bucky想说 _让他离我远点_ ，可Michelle已经跑出去了，像是等不及要告诉那人这个消息。

 

一男一女走进来。他们盯着Bucky的眼神让他直起鸡皮疙瘩。也许他太神经质，可是他知道这是要审讯了。

 

“那肯定是漫长的70年。”那个女人说。“我不知道你记得多少。不用回答。”她摆摆手。“防松，让护士完成她们的工作。”

 

Lisa当他俩不存在似的，按下床上的一个摁钮，Bucky缓缓坐起来。整个屋子都在旋转，他感觉很糟，不过比起这个更要命的是口渴。他穿着一条薄病号裤，腿不疼了，被紧紧包扎好，但是腿还是动不了。

 

Lisa在唠唠叨叨地忙活，而那一男一女则是研究Bucky，不过他俩的研究方式只是全神贯注地观察他。Lisa给他弄弄毯子，梳梳头发，跟他说为了给他连上心脏监控他们必须把他的胸毛都剃了，还有他们给他输了很多液和抗生素。

 

一男一女走了，另一个护士回来了。“你一能喝东西，我们就会让你离开。美国队长会带你回家。”

 

他们放他走的时候，Bucky大吃一惊，不过那帮人给他输的液让他偷晕乎乎的，只会点头了。Lisa从房间另一头的桌子上拿过一个干净的塑料杯。Bucky虚弱地接过来，想起他去找Steve之前的那些夜晚；他太渴了，脑子又里一团乱，只能悄声地躲在那个废餐馆下头，从地上舔雪。那段记忆扭曲成了拉脱维亚的一次任务灾难，那次他也别无他法做了同样的事。Bucky最后盯着那个杯子，忘了自己拿着它要干嘛。

 

“这样。”Lisa把手放在他的手上，把杯子举到他嘴边。她的另一只手从后面扶着他的头，帮他喝。Bucky的眼里聚起泪水。她不是Steve，不会还紧抓着旧日时光不放；她没理由对他这么好。这样被当成普通病人照顾，还不如让她知道自己曾经的所作所为而害怕自己呢。

 

**

 

两个姑娘帮Bucky起来，慢慢往外走去找Steve。苍白无菌的墙壁亮的晃眼。Bucky的腿撑不住他的体重，他太虚弱，有点恶心，走了几步就出汗了。

 

一个坐在长椅上的英俊黑人站起来，叫了一句：“谁给这孩子找个轮椅来。”

 

一个立刻行动，俩人帮他坐下。Bucky记起在亚美尼亚的一次任务，他在那次就靠卸掉胳膊坐着轮椅，成功打入了饭店的外交宴会。

 

Steve被6,7个穿着防护服的人围着，他们正递给他一个纸袋，还有一沓打印出来的材料。他看见自己就微笑起来，那俩女孩像献宝似的给他看Bucky的短发。

 

她们问能不能跟Bucky合个影，好向自己的朋友炫耀，她俩可是在Bucky被发现还活着之后第一个照顾他的人。Bucky点点头，尽管她们把他当成个什么英雄对待的这种兴奋劲让他更恶心了。可他提醒自己，对于Steve来说，谎言比真相更容易接受。

 

等她们走了，那个黑人接过轮椅，Steve还在朝他微笑。

 

“我们要带你回家，Buck。这是Sam——我朋友。他帮我找到你的。”

 

Sam拍拍他的肩膀，开始推着他朝双层大门走去，Steve则走在两人边上。“我们要赶紧带你走，小子。”

 

Bucky记得在二战时候，听见有人叫自己‘小子’就会炸毛要打架，不过这人叫他的方式很无害。

 

**

 

Steve得帮Bucky上下Sam汽车的后排座。他给Bucky系好安全带，旁边是一堆食品杂货店的购物袋和商场的购物袋，上面印满了红色的靶心。不过Steve一直拿着那些纸跟袋子，他说里面是Bucky的药品。

 

Sam把那堆东西搬进屋，Steve谢谢他帮忙拿东西还有送他们回来。Sam用他肌肉强健的胳膊搂了搂Bucky的肩，半抱了他一下，跟他保证“我们会帮你重新站起来的”，还说明天见。

 

他一走，Steve就把Bucky领上台阶进了屋门，这次是走的正门。Bucky试着要上第一级台阶，可是他的腿里不知什么地方扭到了，如果他要上台阶，腿就会撕裂似的疼。Bucky很会忽略疼痛，但他现在缺乏这么做的动力。

 

“别。”Steve说道。“我帮你上来。”

 

他轻而易举地把Bucky抱起来贴着自己宽阔温暖的胸膛上。Bucky觉得Steve可能没意识到正把他托抱在怀里，但Bucky不想反抗；他都头太晕了，直接靠在了Steve肩上。他弱一点又有什么关系呢？反正他也没有可以需要强壮去保护的东西了。

 

“我给你买了点衣服。”一进屋，Steve就跟他说道。“他们还给我了这个。神盾让步了，说这个能帮你留在这。”

 

Steve从口袋里掏出一对狗牌。上面刻了“James Barnes”，Bucky盯着那东西瞧。Steve的表情恐怖地扭曲了一下，看来他得解释一下。

 

“这是你的名字。你更喜欢被叫‘Bucky’。”

 

Bucky过了一会儿才记起来，然后他点点头。自从二战之后，他就一直没看见过自己的本名了。他只是在脑子里一遍一遍听到“代号冬兵”。

 

Bucky站着没动，Steve把链子从他头上套下去，然后把那两个小牌子掖进他蓝色病号服里放好。

 

“要不要换睡衣？”Steve从那个引着红靶心的购物袋里拿出一条蓝格子的睡裤。“我帮你穿。”

 

Bucky退后了一步。他要保持清醒有点困难，而且他想一个人呆着。

 

“不要？医生说你得吃东西。要不要蛋白奶昔？”

 

Bucky一想到吃的，胃里就不舒服。他就想躺一下。他摇摇头，一瘸一拐地进了卧室，Steve没有跟着。

 

Steve都没铺床，因为他一整天都在到处找自己。掀开被单爬进去太费事，他直接躺在上头了。在神盾局呆着的那段时间激起了更多关于实验室的记忆，他脑袋好像数据储存库一样乱。但是Steve枕头上的味道让他安心下来，Bucky把脸埋进去，胳膊抱着它，那味道是他跟这个格格不入的时代的唯一联系。Bucky眨眨眼，看见Karpov和Lukin被侵蚀成了灰白色，他入睡又醒来，然后打着颤痉挛着翻来覆去，就像过去的几十年一样。

 

Steve在另一间屋里打开电视，而Bucky则是躺在床上想要数数自己杀过多少人，但是因为那些人给他吃的药，他越想越恶心难受。更糟糕的是，他觉得自己好像把那些满是弹痕破破烂烂的尸体就藏在了Steve床上。眼泪流了下来，尽管那些泪水毫无意义，却也把他折磨得筋疲力尽，他已经没有什么可哭出来的了。

 

**

 

影子变幻成陌生的形状，Bucky迎着第一缕光线睁开眼。现在每次醒来，对周围陌生的一切都感到恐惧，如同有一个幽灵从他破碎内心悄然出现，不过还好他现在还在原来那个床上，电视还开着。

 

他胃里翻腾，扭伤的腿和肩后的伤口一跳一跳地疼。止痛药的药效已过，只留下缠绕着他的焦虑不安，就像是那些冲不破的墙壁，而他杀死的那些人的鬼魂则不断向他逼近。

 

他不想再一个人呆着了，于是瘸着腿一拖一拖走出卧室。

 

Steve坐在沙发上，脚放在咖啡桌上。他看起来疲惫不堪，这都是Bucky的错，但是一看见Bucky他的脸上就露出喜悦的神情，不过随即又沮丧起来一脸怜悯，Bucky现在一定悲惨极了，可他不配得到那样的怜悯。

 

他拍拍自己旁边。“你想要你的毯子吗？”

 

每往前走一步，Bucky的腿都像是要撕裂了一样，但他还是走过去，蜷起来，把蓝色的毯子盖在自己身上。他觉得自己随时都可能会吐出来，他费了很大劲才忍住。

 

Steve看着他，Bucky不知道还能干什么。他动了动，把头放在Steve大腿上，紧贴在脸上的那份温暖在他充满血腥暴力和冰冷的身体里流淌。

 

一只手伸过来轻抚Bucky的头发，让他胃里没那么恶心了。信任在他心里压抑已久，但现在它从冰封的情感里挤将出来。这不像是恐惧或者惊慌那样一旦出现就无法抑制，信任反而是会变淡消退。Steve继续抚弄他的头发，Bucky心里有东西……慢慢安静了。

 

“Bucky……？”Steve抚摸他的手顿住。“你能说点什么吗？这样我就能知道你还在这。”

 

Bucky咽了下唾沫。他的思维在快速旋转，正在走神，所以都忘了他一直都没出声。“比如？”他声音嘶哑地问。

 

“什么都行。就是跟我说说话。”

 

要说的太多了，一言难尽。却又没必要都说出来；反正也什么都改变不了。

 

他就是想让Steve摸他的手继续，他动动脑袋，这样那手就回到他头上了。

 

“很舒服。”Bucky舔舔嘴唇。“继续。”

 

Steve照做了，然后他的手向下，滑过Bucky的肩膀，脖颈，后背。Bucky闭上眼睛，听见自己发出一声轻柔感激的声音。

 

**

 

他睡过去了。Steve温柔地把他摇醒，现在房间里洒满了阳光。

 

“该吃早餐了。你得吃东西。”

 

Bucky坐起来，因为药物有点头晕浑身发热，希望Steve能过来安抚他。Steve去厨房从橱柜里拿出锅子，Bucky记得以前有一个男人，他透过窗户观察了那人好几个小时，除了穿着高级剪裁的西装，那人看起来跟Steve很像——他是个跟KGB有联系的生意人，掌握着他们不想暴露的科技秘密。Bucky记得把房子点上火，还把门打开，这样火苗会蹿得更快。转天的报纸上报道了那人因厨房事故死亡的消息。

 

那个死法可真惨，Bucky忍不住这么想着，被浓烟呛得喘不了气，同时怕自己看不见出去的路。那人看见他了，穿着黑衣的身影。很可能以为他是要冲进来帮忙的。

 

“Bucky……”Steve在叫他。“Bucky……”

 

他走到沙发跟前，一只手放在Bucky肩上。后者眨眨眼。Steve很疲惫，但是声音还是很耐心。

 

“你想要烤面包还是薄煎饼？”

 

这种无关紧要的选择让Bucky生气，他只得停下不去想那个烧死的男人，好有时间决定自己想吃什么。他根本不在乎吃烤面包还是煎饼。他想重新做回曾经的自己。他想把那些血红的 _记忆_ 从脑子里赶走。

 

Steve的手还在他肩上。“烤面包。”Bucky说。这个比较好做。

 

“我一会儿给你拿过来。”Steve拍拍他，走回厨房。

 

Bucky瞪着起居室的墙，看着漆黑的街道，他记得悄悄从街上溜过，像个狩猎的野兽一般追踪猎物。他能感觉到狙击枪在他手上的重量，还有冰冷的射击角度，怎样能让子弹穿过身体，而又能瞒过官方检验。

 

他蹲在一栋漆黑的大楼里。背在背后的枪是他的应急措施。一旦他把自己追杀的对象掌握的九头蛇机密公诸于众，他的刀就可以派上用场，然后一举冲到楼下是更好的选择。

 

“Buck？”

 

他因为放在胳膊上的那只手而猛缩了一下。Steve坐在他旁边，把一盘煎蛋香肠和烤面包放在咖啡桌上。还有一杯牛奶，不是咖啡，因为他需要蛋白质。

 

“你听见我叫你了吗？”

 

Bucky一只手捂脸。“抱歉……我在……前一秒我还在看着你，后一秒就回到了1975年，我跪在某人旁边，切开他的喉咙。”Bucky咽了一下。这是他几周以来说话说得最多的一次。“我的思维没法集中在一个地方。很难搞清周围发生了什么。”

 

Steve把手背贴到他前额上。“你还有点发烧。他们说你到今天晚上才会好点。要有耐心，Buck。”

 

眼下，Steve把盘子放到Bucky腿上，一只胳膊搂着他。另一只手拿着叉子，小口小口地慢慢喂他。Bucky也没反对，尽管他食不知味，十分口渴。

 

**

 

他之后又睡着了。Steve把他叫醒去吃午饭和晚饭，然后把腿上的绷带拆开，凉几个小时，不过这一天剩下的时间Bucky都是睡过去的。

 

他听见关抽屉的声音一惊醒过来，Bucky眼前看到的是一个巨大的影子站在黑暗里背对着他。

 

“是我。”Steve说。“我要拿袜子。”

 

Bucky没有放松。他的直觉告诉他应该跳起来，把Steve摁到衣橱上，拧断他的脖子。Steve可以打退他的攻击，不过……

 

“没想把你踢出去。”Bucky声音嘶哑。

 

Steve摇摇头，怀里抱着一堆洗澡用的东西。“我们可以扔硬币决定谁下周睡沙发。”

 

他在开玩笑，但是占了他的床还是不对的。“这还有地儿。”床的另一半整个空着。

 

Steve转身看了他一会儿，然后弯腰隔着被单摸了摸他的肩。“好，Buck。”

 

他离开了，Bucky又睡着了。当他醒来时，天还没亮，但床比以前更暖和了。他翻过身。Steve醒了，在黑暗里躺在他身边看着他。他没动因为他俩是面对面，他只是朝他微笑着，虽然只是浅浅地挂在嘴角上，然后他用拇指轻抚Bucky的脸颊。

 

“真以为我失去你了。”

 

Steve盯着他的眼睛，他看起来那么高兴，Bucky真希望自己能更像个活人。他想要变成一个活人。他想要从自己脑子里的那团混乱里挣脱出来，集中精力去想这次愉快的团聚，这个奇迹。

 

不知道是他还是Steve鼓秋着凑近了些。Steve的手顺着他无伤的肩膀曲线往下。Bucky动了动，Steve放在他后颈上的手很烫。他们那么近，如果他动一下，Steve的鼻尖就会碰到他的，他俩分享着彼此的呼吸，安静却热切。Steve在微笑，Bucky不确定谁先行动的，不过他仰起头，嘴贴在Steve嘴上。他俩嘴唇相碰，温暖而又小心翼翼，好像慢动作似的亲吻。这梦幻般的感觉让人目眩神迷，Bucky发誓他的心脏都不跳了。

 

Steve捧起他的脸，温柔地推开一点。

 

“你知道你在干嘛吗？”

 

Bucky点头——虽然如今周遭的事物都不真实，他就好像穿梭在死后的世界一般，那里的东西都跟他无关——但是Steve的嘴唇再贴在他的嘴上就足够了，温暖缓慢的亲吻，耐心地品尝。亲吻只持续了短暂的一刻，Steve就又退开了。

 

Bucky没想到自己心里会涌出失望感，不过他还是咽回了肚子里。“还是跟你现在的女伴儿好，是吧？”

 

Steve摇头。“不是这个。这应该是等你好点我们再讨论的事。”

 

Bucky都不敢想象自己还能好，震惊之余，他接受了这个事实，Steve不希望他这样，Steve不想觉得自己好像占了Bucky的便宜。他会内疚的，这是他最不愿做的事。

 

Bucky的脑袋躺回枕头上，他太累了，一会儿就睡着了。

 

**

 

Bucky在一阵压抑的抽泣声里醒来。Steve在哭，自己都没注意他的手指正紧抓着Bucky的身侧。这比任何的杀戮行为还要命。尽管Bucky不知所措，但他清楚的知道他不想要任何人跟他一起承受这些痛苦，特别是Steve。从他们给他的最后一次任务起，他就下定了这个决心。

 

Bucky抬起头。Steve的脸在黑暗里全是泪，他紧咬着强壮的下颌不让自己哭出声，怕吵醒Bucky。不过反正Bucky全看见了，Steve发出一声抽噎。

 

“他们这样对你，是因为我吗？”因为怕听到答案，问出这个问题的声音发着抖。“因为你曾是我的搭档？”

 

Bucky摇摇头，不过其实他也不知道。也许吧。不过已经没有关系了。如果真是这样，只能说明他们憎恨Steve代表的一切。

 

“我……”Steve开口要说话。Bucky不想听他说抱歉。眼泪还在往下流，Bucky倾身靠近些，把Steve脸上咸咸的泪水吻掉。Steve仰起脸，Bucky发现Steve凑在他嘴上也在品尝泪水的味道。

 

Steve的双手战抖，一只扶在他脖子上，另一只小心地伸到背后，撑在薄上衣下头。他贴近了些，无望地吻他。Bucky把一只胳膊绕到Steve背后，拽着他翻身趴到自己身上。

 

Bucky的腿直着，弯一下都疼得要命，但是他一躺平，就想办法把分开腿，让Steve趴在他腿间。他以为自己不喜欢有人压着，不过这是Steve，所以没关系。

 

Steve硬了，已经有点不顾一切，他贴着Bucky碾动下身，狂吻着Bucky的嘴，哽咽着说：“上帝，我以为你死了……”Bucky的阴茎抽了两下，仅此而已，没有勃起。Steve的欲求唤起了他内心的渴望，这让他更像自己，更像一个人。

 

Steve的脸埋在Bucky脖颈里，浑身战抖直到高潮过去，Bucky喜欢他抓着自己的感觉，就好像自己被从阴暗冰冷的瓦砾里拖出来，到了光亮的地方。

 

等Steve都完事了，他俩面对面躺着。Steve花了很长时间才调整好呼吸，但是他一冷静下来就又满脸担忧了。

 

“你刚才没……我该做点什么？”

 

Bucky摇头。“是药的事。”

 

Steve信了，躺在那，在黑暗里上下仔细打量他，就像他打算明天给Bucky画像似的。安静了一会儿，他说：“你能让我抱抱你吗？我需要抱着你。”

 

Bucky的心缩了一下，有那么一刻，真正的温暖流过他全身。他也不再否认。“我也是。”

 

他把头枕在Steve结实温暖的胸口上，闭上眼睛，Steve的双臂环抱着他。呼吸的一起一伏还有传到耳朵里的心跳声都让Bucky安心。他自己的呼吸跟Steve的同步了，这感觉起来就像从冰封里解脱出来，知道如何再活一次。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
